A linear equalizer can be used to reduce or eliminate inter symbol interference (ISI) in an incoming signal without having a feedback path from an output of the linear equalizer. Traditional architectures of linear equalizers with programmable peaking gain typically include stacked or cascode transistors that have relatively large power consumption due to higher supply voltage. Because of the relatively large power consumption, said architectures are not ideal for many applications with limited budget.